Satnite
by Indukcupang
Summary: Malam minggu Wonwoo pulang terlambat dan mendapatkan hukuman yang menegangkan dan menyenangkan. Serta sedikit penjabaran tentang dosa yang telah dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Present for Meanie shipper. Yaoi. Incest. Mature content. RnR. Muah!


**Satnight**

 **.**

 **Present by Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Romance with lil hurtcomfort**

 **.**

 **Dilarang keras membaca bagi yang membenci hubungan sesama jenis dan incest.**

 **Dan dilarang keras membaca bagi yang masih underage.**

 **.**

 **Warn. Yaoi. Incest. Kinky. Typo.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan gerimis membasahi ibukota korea selatan. Walau gerimis, air-air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu turun sudah lama dan tidak berhenti sehingga membuat semua yang ada dibawah basah. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda kurus berkulit putih dan berwajah datar yang kini tengah basah kuyup dan berdiri didepan sebuah pintu apartement.

Bukannya masuk karena diluar sangat dingin, pemuda itu malah diam tertegun. Entah apa yang difikirkan olehnya.

"Aduh. Bagaimana ini.. Mingyu sudah pulang. Bukannya dia bilang akan pulang lama hari ini. Ah. Matilah aku.." Pemuda kurus itu mengoceh tak jelas didepan pintu dan tampak ragu-ragu memasuki apartementnya.

Padahal badannya sudah begitu menggigil dan rasa takut mengalahi rasa dingin yang menusuknya.

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Dimana pasangan-pasangan akan berkeliaran dimana-dimana. Wonwoo pulang pacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya, dan inilah saatnya.

Dengan gerakan ragu, pemuda bermata sipit itu menekan tombol-tombol angka yang ada disamping pintu. Pemuda itu kemudian malah mengutuk suara password pintu yang begitu nyaring karena membuatnya terkejut. 6 digit angka sudah ia masukkan sehingga kunci pintu terbuka. Perlahan dia mendorong pintu itu, dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk. Pemuda itu mengintip celah sebelum masuk. Depan pintu tampak kosong. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang berdiri disana. Dengan langkah pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar ia memasuki apartement tempat ia tinggal bersama seseorang. Langkahnya yang lambat membuat tempat ia berpijak menjadi biak dan berair.

Pemuda itu mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Aman. Dia belum pulang." Ujar pemuda itu pelan dan lalu melepaskan sepatunya yang basah dan meletakkannya ditempat sepatu. Kemudian tangannya mengacak surai hitam pekatnya cepat berharap air-air hujan pergi meninggalkan rambut gelapnya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, sebelum kekamarnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sebuah kamar yang ada disamping kamarnya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan ternyata gelap.

"Assaa! Berarti dia belum pulang. Woohoo!" Jerit pemuda itu riang. Sebelum kekamarnya, pemuda itu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.31. Itu artinya dia sudah berada diluar untuk bermain selama 5 jam. Karena ia pergi ketika hari pukul 16.45.

Terlalu lama.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda bermata sipit itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa curiga karena lampu kamarnya menyala, pemuda itu menyelonong masuk tanpa memperhatikan keadaan.

Sehingga...

"Puas bermain, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Ia ketahuan oleh seseorang yang disebut-sebutnya, Mingyu.

Jantung dan darah Wonwoo-nama pemuda itu-seketika tersirap karena Mingyu kini tengah duduk bersandar di dashboard tempat tidur ukuran queen milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh kekanan perlahan. Mingyu disana. Seketika Wonwoo menyengir bak orang gila saat melihat Mingyu yang menatapnya dingin.

"Hai, Mingyu.." Cicit Wonwoo dan masih dengan cengirannya.

Sesungguhnya ia takut.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada datarnya dan tatapannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari Wonwoo.

Nyali Wonwoo seketika menciut-dari tadi sudah ciut-saat Mingyu beranjak dari sandarannya. Lelaki berkulit tan dan tampan bernama Mingyu itu duduk tegap ditempatnya dan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Da-dari rumah hmm Soonyoung, Gyu.." Jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata.

Aih. Ketakutannya tidak sesuai dengan tampang datarnya yang kalau orang awam menilai itu sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi lihatlah, cara Wonwoo ketakutan itu ada manis-manisnya gitu. Menggemaskan.

"Selama 4 jam?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"5 jam, Gyu.."

Eh. Sialan. Kenapa jujur sekali? Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin kena marah! Kelopak mata Mingyu membulat. Wonwoo pergi lebih lama dari yang ia kira.

"Kemari." Perintah Mingyu begitu pelan dan datar. Untung Wonwoo tidak punya riwayat penyakit tuli, sehingga ia masih mampu mendengar perintah Mingyu. Wonwoo berjalan ragu kearah Mingyu. Langkah yang tadinya sempat ringan malah menjadi sangat berat dari sebelumnya. Serasa puluhan kilogram beras yang menarik kakinya.

Langkah Wonwoo berhenti dihadapan Mingyu yang sudah mengubah arah duduknya. Kini laki-laki berkulit tan itu duduk menyamping ditepi tempat tidur dan berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau pulang lewat dari jam 9 malam?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menarik Wonwoo mendekat padanya. Wonwoo membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau bisa basah, Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mendorong Mingyu dan menarik dirinya agar menjauh.

"Aku bertanya. Kau tahu artinya kau harus apa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku harus menjawabnya."

"Bagus. Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Mingyu sarkastis. Wonwoo menunduk.

"Yang akan terjadi adalah, aku akan dihukum." Jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Dan kau tahu apa hukuman dari masalah ini?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk sekali. "Aku akan disetubuhi olehmu, Mingyu."

Mingyu menyeringai tampan. "Dan sebelum aku datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku akan membuka pakaianku sendiri.." Cicit Wonwoo lagi.

"Good. Do it." Perintah Mingyu.

Dan jemari Wonwoo bergerak membuka tiap-tiap kancing kemejanya.

"Kenapa sampai malam sekali disana, sayang?"

Walau bagaimana pun, Mingyu tetap saja tidak tega melihat Wonwoo gemetaran takut dihadapannya.

"A-aku fikir, kau akan lama.. Kau 'kan tahu aku sangat takut sendirian." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya dan pergerakan jemarinya berhenti saat bicara.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti, Jeon." Ujar Mingyu saat menyadari Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya. Dan Wonwoo kembali membuka dua kancing yang masih tersisa.

Wonwoo memakai t-shirt transparan berwarna putih. Basah pakaiannya membuat t-shirt putih itu menempel indah ditubuh kurus Wonwoo. Menampakkan kulit putihnya yang mulus dan...

Oh. Sial. Lihat dadanya. Nipple yang menonjol membuat tangan Mingyu gatal ingin mengelusnya.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat tapi tidak menempel. Wonwoo pasrah.

Tangan Mingyu dengan bejatnya menekan-nekan nipple Wonwoo yang sudah mencuat karena dingin, dan sekarang ditambah Mingyu yang gencar mengerjainya. Gerakan tekan-menekan Mingyu ubah menjadi elus mengelus.

"Anghh.." Wonwoo mendesah lembut dengan suara berat khasnya. Wonwoo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas karena Mingyu masih tahan mengerjai dadanya.

"Celanamu, Wonwoo.." Perintah Mingyu mengingatkan Wonwoo tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Wonwoo. Nada rendah Mingyu memberikan sensasi tersendiri pada Wonwoo.

Dan ketika diingatkan, Wonwoo kembali bergerak sambil menahan nafas dan desahannya.

Tangan Wonwoo membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan zipper jeansnya. Lalu membungkuk untuk menurunkan celananya beserta celana dalamnya.

Mingyu teralihkan dari dada Wonwoo saat milik Wonwoo sedikit mencuat akibat hampir menegang. Begitu menggemaskan jika milik Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya bangun.

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memerah mungkin karena malu.

Ini bukan kali pertama Wonwoo dapat hukuman seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja Wonwoo suka memerah saat menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Mingyu mengambil inisiatif untuk membukakan t-shirt putih Wonwoo yang sudah basah. Dan seketika sensasi dingin menusuk seluruh kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Wonwoo.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Dan ia langsung menggigil saat Mingyu beserta tangan kurang ajarnya menyentuh miliknya. Mingyu menggengam kelaminnya yang belum menegang sepenuhnya.

"Ming-gyuhh.." Desah Wonwoo bergetar. Mingyu gencar memainkan miliknya.

"Setelah kau telanjang, yang harus kau lakukan apa, Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu yang sebenarnya sudah tergoda dengan tubuh indah Wonwoo yang sudah bertelanjang itu.

Terdengar nafas Mingyu yang pendek-pendek dan berat. Ia sudah bernafsu. Sungguh.

"Aku juga harus membukakan pakaian Mingyu dan memberikannya oral pada penisnya.." Ujar Wonwoo mantap.

Pemuda kurus itu tidak lagi malu ataupun takut.

Itulah peraturannya.

.

.

Mingyu menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang saat dimana Wonwoo mengoral miliknya bagaikan ahli pemuas nafsu. Tentu saja. Mingyu hanya akan puas, ketika Wonwoo yang mengerjakannya. Takkan ada yang sememuaskan kerjaan Wonwoo.

Tangan Wonwoo menggenggam testis Mingyu, sedangkan puncak kejantanan Mingyu dikulum oleh Wonwoo. Begitu menegangkan.

Wonwoo begitu telaten, hingga Mingyu merasakannya puncaknya akan datang. Dan dengan dadakan Mingyu menarik rambut Wonwoo agar pemuda itu menjauh dari miliknya. Wonwoo merintih merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Matanya berair.

"Kau tahu kita akan melakukan apa?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau harus melakukan apa, Wonwoo?"

Tanpa menjawab Mingyu, Wonwoo bangkit dari posisinya dan naik keatas tempat tidur. Ia mengatur posisi seperti anjing betina yang akan disetubuhi oleh penjantannya. Wonwoo menungging dan menunjukkan lubangnya yang berkerut berkedut meminta untuk segera diisi.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kelubang milik Wonwoo. Menjilat lubang itu tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali. Mengecupnya beberapa kali dan lalu meludahkan liurnya kelubang Wonwoo. Jemari Mingyu mengambil alih.

"Ngaaahhh!" Jerit Wonwoo mendesah ketika jari tengah Mingyu membobol lubangnya pelan. Keluar masuk. Lalu Mingyu menambah jari telunjuknya sehingga menghasilkan bunyi kulit yang bergesekkan.

"Ohhh! Yaaah! There uhh.." Wonwoo mendesah ribut saat Mingyu berhasil menyentuh sweetspotnya.

Mingyu menusuk-nusuk lubang Wonwoo hingga lubang milik Wonwoo menghasilkan lubang kecil. Dan dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah begitu tegang dan keras ke lubang Wonwoo.

Keduanya menggeram rendah saat Mingyu menggesekkan miliknya diantara kerutan-kerutan manis Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu atau pun

Wonwoo mendesah berat.

"Cepat gyuh.."

Plak!

Mingyu menampar bongkahan pantat Wonwoo saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya cepat.

"Kau dilarang keras memerintahku, Jeon Wonwoo!" Umpat Mingyu kasar dan berkali menampar pantat Wonwoo, hingga kulit putih Wonwoo memerah dan meninggalkan jejak tangan Mingyu diatasnya.

Wonwoo merintih. Antara kesakitan dan menahan sensasi nikmat dari pukulan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat tanda mengerti ucapan Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu perlahan membelah lubang Wonwoo dengan miliknya. Kejantanan Mingyu pelan-pelan masuk kedalam Wonwoo. Lubang berkerut itu memijat miliknya pelan. Mingyu menggeram rendah.

"Oohhh! Nyaaahhh.." Wonwoo kembali mendesah saat Mingyu telah sepenuhnya berada didalam tubuhnya.

Mingyu mendiamkan miliknya di anal Wonwoo. Sensasi yang begitu nikmat menyapa miliknya setiap kali ia membelah lubang indah Wonwoo. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Pijatan-pijatan yang dihasilkan dari kedutan lubang Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kecanduan untuk memasuki Wonwoo lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Mingyu menarik dirinya, dan mendorong kembali dengan tempo lambat. Begitu seterusnya beberapa saat.

Hingga Wonwoo geram dengan tindakan Mingyu yang dianggapnya sangat menyiksanya. Wonwoo mengambil inisiatifnya sendiri. Ketika Mingyu akan mendorong miliknya, Wonwoo menghentakkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dan hasilnya milik Mingyu menusuk lubangnya dan menekan sweetspotnya telak.

"Ohhyeaahhh! Again, gyuhh.." Tanpa sadar Wonwoo kembali menyuruh Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu tidak lagi menampar pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Mingyu mengikutinya. Mengirimkan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan oleh kata-kata.

Keduanya bergumul hingga malam berlalu..

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah saudara kembar. Dimana Wonwoo sebagai kakak tertua. Namun, statusnya sebagai saudara tertua bukan berarti membuat Mingyu tunduk padanya. Bahkan, kebalikkannya. Wonwoolah pihak yang tunduk pada Mingyu.

Porsi tubuh masih besaran Mingyu. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu mempunyai tinggi yang melebihi Wonwoo. Dan mempunya badan yang yang lebih besar dibandingkan Wonwoo yang ringkih.

Kenapa mereka berbuat sebuah dosa yang begitu besar?

Dosa apa?

Dosa menyetubuhi saudara sedarahnya.

Tidak perlu dikatakan. Mereka nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Kemana orang tua mereka? Jawabannya, mereka tidak tahu.

Ya, benar-benar tidak tahu. Mereka hanya berdua ditinggalkan oleh orangtua mereka yang sekarang berada entah dimana.

Bagaimana mereka hidup? Mereka masih muda.

Tentu. Mereka masih muda. Dan bersyukurlah. Mingyu sebagai seorang adik yang dianugrahi ketampanan diatas rata-rata dan kepintaran yang sangat mengagumkan. Profesinya sebagai model dan chef dari sebuah restoran yang dirintisnya semenjak ia menginjak sekolah menengah.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo sehari-hari?

Itu. Hm. Dia. Berada dibawah kungkungan Mingyu.

Mereka pendosa!

Mereka memang. Namun, siapa peduli? Dosa itu hanya akan dilimpahkan pada orang tua yang tidak bisa menjaga tahta seorang anak.

Biarkan mereka menjadi pendosa sampai mereka tahu bahwa dosa mereka begitu besar.

.

End..

.

Gue curhat yah?

Jadi tuh gini. Tadi malem gue nyari merk-merk branded pakaian dalam. Trus postingan relatednya keluar film-film sensual dan hot gitu. Nah, setan gue penasaran. Pas gue buka, disitu ada film yang bener-bener bikin gue gatel bikin fiksi incest ini. Bener-bener keren! Ampe gue berhasil ngasilin fiksi ini dari jam setengah 6 pagi sampe setengah 9 ini. Hehe.

So, ini terinspirasi dari film itu.

Bagi yang membaca, silahkan tuangkan kritik dan sarannya dikolom review. Okay?

Gue minta maaf atas kekurangan dalam fiksi. Ketidaknyamanan yang gue ciptain dari bahasa dan plot, gue ucapin mohon maaf.

Dan terima kasih sudah sudi membaca.

Iloveyou, gals.

Mind to review?

See you with other story!

Bye!


End file.
